


30 Day OTP Challenge - Mahealahey

by Nutella_enthusiast



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutella_enthusiast/pseuds/Nutella_enthusiast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 (probably) unrelated fluffy Mahealahey drabbles</p>
<p>Rating and tags may change due to future days</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One - Holding Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry most of them will probably be longer than this maybe

Isaac buried his hands deep in the sleeves of his sweater, a rosy blush dusting his cheeks. When Erica had smacked him in the back of the head with the towel she'd just been using to clean tables and told him that if he didn't go and ask out the cute customer that he'd been drooling over for the last two months already that she'd do it for him, he hadn't actually expected him to say yes. 

His feeling of elation at Danny actually agreeing though - _with a wide smile, no less_ \- was almost immediately replaced with a sense of dread. He hadn't actually dated anyone since high school, almost three years previously, and he was sure that rules for dating were different now. As he walked along next to Danny, on their way from the coffee shop that Danny had picked him up from after his shift to the restaurant a few blocks away, Isaac wondered if it was too soon to try to hold the other boy's hand. He wanted to, but he didn't even know high school dating rules for that, because his only girlfriend Allison had never wanted to hold his hand at all. He was just about to shove his hands into his pockets to resist the temptation when he felt the back of Danny's hand brush against his own.

Blush on his cheeks growing more pronounced, he bumped Danny's hand back, and the dark haired boy took it as an invitation to entwine their fingers together. Isaac grinned and squeezed Danny's hand gently, stepping closer to the other boy so they could bump shoulders as they walked. Erica was going to be so proud of him.


	2. Day Two - Cuddling Somewhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god it's only prompt two and I'm already a day late on it. Sorry I'll try to just push my schedule back one day and post day three's prompt tomorrow.  
> This isn't even that good it's kind of a mess and kind of more about Scallydia than Mahealahey and everyone is kind of a bitch in it. Tomorrow should be better and also purely Mahealahey I already have a plan for it and everything. Sorry this is super long I'm done now.

"I'm cold," whines Isaac, pulling his sweater down over his hands, making little sweater paws.

"Get a blanket," grumbles Stiles, cuddling further into Derek's side. "And stop interrupting the movie. This is the best part."

Isaac rolls his eyes but gets up, returning a few moments later with a fluffy red blanket from the closet that Stiles is going to tease Derek about next time he's not worried about losing his combination pillow/heater. Maybe when they're in the car. 

There is relative silence for the next few minutes, besides the sounds of Erica and Boyd whispering on the other side of the room and Scott and Allison sharing popcorn, and Stiles quickly finds himself getting sucked back into the movie. Just as the dramatic music is reaching it's climax, however, and the hero is about to start shooting the men on motorcycles following him, Isaac speaks again.

"Seriously man, are you like, allergic to turning on a heater or sometning?" he snaps, glaring at Stiles and Derek from his spot on the love seat next to Danny, pulling his blanket even tighter around him. "It's fucking freezing in here."

Danny heaves a deep sigh, obviously not as annoyed as he is pretending to be, and reaches out one arm to beckon Isaac closer. "Come here," he says, pulling the blonde in against him, so his head is resting on Danny's chest. Isaac pretends to still be frustrated for about two seconds before Danny throws his arm across the back of the couch and around Isaac's shoulders, making him cuddle even closer, his blanket slipped down to across his lap and practically forgotten. He makes a quiet, pleased sound and rubs his cheek on the soft fabric of Danny's tee shirt, his eyes quickly drifting closed. Danny smiles down at him fondly, carding his fingers through his soft, blonde curls, until his eyes too fall shut, his hand slipping back down to Isaac's shoulder.

The room returns to silence again quickly, and it isn't even until all of the villainous bikers are defeated and the credits are rolling that anyone notices the two boys curled around each other on the couch.

There is a moment as everyone takes it in, Erica and Allison cooing softly, Lydia and Boyd pretending to not care even as smiles slowly spread across their faces, Scott grinning widely, and Derek's eyebrows raising infitessimally, before Stiles manages to ruin it. "When do you think they're going to start fucking?" he hisses in Derek's ear, loud enough for even the non-wolves in the room to hear him. Derek rolls his eyes, and Scott chuckles quietly, and Stiles looks between them in confusion. "No, seriously," he says, frowning slightly. "I bet 20 bucks it takes them at least another six months."

"No one's going to take that bet, Stilinski," mumbles Isaac without even opening his eyes, voice still rough with sleep.

" _I_ was going to take that bet," grouses Erica. "I need a new pair of black pumps since Derek broke my other ones," she adds, sending a pointed glare in the alpha's direction.

"Sorry," says Derek in a voice that makes it obvious he's not really sorry at all. "But you need to be ready for an ambush at any time."

"I was wearing a corset!"

"Do you think the witches care if you're wearing a-"

"Hey hey hey stop with the talk of ambushing and witches, why is no one going to take my bet?" cuts in stiles, stopping the argument that's obviously about to break out.

Scott and Allison laugh, and Lydia smiles at him pityingly. "They've been fucking for months, Stiles," she says. "The werewolves smelled it right away and the rest of us... Well, it's pretty obvious."

"We were actually taking bets on how long it would take you to figure it out though," said Allison with a grin. "Speaking of, Scott - pay up."

"Scott? How could you?" asks Stiles in horror.

"Sorry," says Scott, grinning and handing a 10 to his girlfriend. "It was pretty funny though."

"I'm honestly pretty surprised you didn't figure it out last week when they were talking about the flavors of lube that they prefer," mumbles Derek with a grimace.

"Hey, Lydia and Allison have talked about way worse in front of me, and they're not -" Stiles freezes, a horrified look on his face. "You're not, are you?"

Allison, Scott and Lydia exchange identical looks of guilt, and turn back to Stiles. "Sorry," says Scott again, shrugging. "If it helps, I was gonna tell you tomorrow, I just didn't really know how."

Stiles stands up from his perch on Derek's lap in the armchair, crossing his arms and pouting. "You guys are the worst."

Scott is about to reply when Isaac cuts in again. "Look, Stiles, I know you're having trouble trusting people right now and everything, but can you do it somewhere else? I'm trying to sleep."

Stiles sighs and storms out of the room, Scott hot on his heels.

"You think they'll be okay?" asks Lydia quietly.

"It's Scott and Stiles, they'll be fine," says Allison.

Sure enough, it takes about 30 seconds for Stiles' curiosity to overtake his frustration and for him to ask Scott how awesome it is.

"So awesome dude," says Scott, a dreamy look appearing on his face.

"Nice," says Stiles with a grin, holding his hand up for a high-five.


	3. Day Three: Watching a Movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have become incapable of not including scallydia in a fic  
> Based on a post I made on [this](http://askmahealahey.tumblr.com) blog, which you should all go send questions to because it's been inactive for ages and ages because I never get any questions.

"Hey babe," says Danny with a grin, leaning across the counter to peck his boyfriend on the lips. "Can I get a-"

"Slice of coconut creme and chai tea latte?" asks Isaac, smiling back and already reaching for the door to the pastry case.

Danny's grin widens. "You know me so well."

"Scott! Chai tea latte for Danny, you can drool later!" shouts Isaac at the dark haired boy at the other end of the counter, who is frozen, halfway through wiping the counter, staring at the two girls giggling in the corner, drinking tea from chipped mugs and feeding each other bits of croissant with pale, manicured fingers.

Scott shakes his head and turns back to the other boys, who are looking at him and trying their harest not to laugh. "For here or to go?" he asks, spots of pink high on his cheeks.

"I'm off in half an hour if you want to hang out?" says Isaac quietly, more as a question than an invitation. Even after six months of dating, he still worries about Danny getting sick of him.

"Isaac, you know how much I love watching you work, but I’ve got my country’s 500th anniversary to plan, my wedding to arrange, my wife to murder and Guilder to frame for it," says Danny with a grin and a shrug. "I’m swamped."

Isaac's face scrunches up in confusion. "You've got what?" he asks, head tilting slightly to the right.

"Country's 500th anniversary? Guilder? The princess bride? No?"

Isaac just continues to stare at him blankly.

Danny sighs. "To go."

"You're not mad at me, are you?" asks Isaac, opening the pastry case and pulling out the coconut creme pie as Scott starts on the drink.

"No, of course not. Just... Can you come to my place after you get off instead of us going to yours?"

"Uh, yeah, sure. I'll be over at like 8."

Danny's reply is cut off by the man behind him in line saying, "can you two flirt on your own time? I'm kind of in a hurry here."

Danny laughs, pecks Isaac on the lips one more time, and draws away quickly, throwing a five down on the counter and grabbing the box holding his pie. "Bye babe," he calls over his shoulder, taking his drink from Scott and walking out the door.

*******

When Isaac arrives at Danny's apartment, the door is flung open the moment his fist connects with the door, to reveal Danny, wearing plaid pajama pants and one of Isaac's sweaters and grinning widely. "Perfect timing," he says, grabbing Isaac by the hand and dragging him over to the couch, pushing him down and thrusting a mug of hot chocolate into his hands. He sits down next to him and turns up the volume on the TV, where the title page for The Princess Bride is playing on loop.

"Is this another cheesy romance?" asks Isaac, leaning forward to place the hot chocolate on the coffee table in front of them. "You know I hate cheesy romance."

"Says the guy who got me a rose for every date we've been on on our six month anniversary," says Danny, smiling at the irony, not just of that, but of how much Isaac sounds like the grandson in the movie. "Now just be quiet and watch the best movie ever made."

Isaac sighs but leans back, accepting the blanket that Danny passes to him. "We're watching an action movie next time."

**********

_“Since the invention of the kiss, there have only been five kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure. This one left them all behind.”_

Danny smiles and turns to his boyfriend as the credits begin to roll. "See, wasn't that good?" he asks.

"Mmhm," mumbles Isaac sleepily, pulling the other boy closer and burying his nose in Danny's dark hair.

Danny laughs. "We should go to bed."

"Hmm," says Isaac, prying his eyes open and pulling himself to his feet, reaching down to pick up Danny bridal style. "As you wish," he whispers, carrying him up the stairs and into his bedroom. He's already set Danny down and flopped across the bed by the time the dark haired boy properly takes in what he'd just said. A fond smile stretches across his face as he looks down at his beautiful boyfriend, already fast asleep.

"I love you too," he whispers, pushing a wayward curl off of Isaac's forehead.


	4. Day Four: On a Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is my favorite so far even if it is a day late and I wrote it in like 15 minutes. I'm gonna try to write the one for today now too, but no promises.

"Hey, me and Stiles are gonna play some Halo, you want to join us?" asks Scott, leaning into the doorway of Isaac's room.

"Nah, I'm going to see a movie with Danny. Next time," says Isaac, looking up from tying his shoe.

"You have a date with Danny?" asks Scott, a wide grin on his face, not even giving Isaac a chance to deny it before turning his head back towards his room and shouting, "Stiles! Isaac has a date with Danny!"

"Are you serious?" shouts Stiles, before sliding into view in socked feet, grabbing onto the doorway to keep himself from falling over. "I've been trying to get Danny to go on a date with me since like freshman year."

Isaac snorts and returns to tying his shoe, speaking down to his shoelaces, rather than to Stiles. "I don't think following him around and repeatedly asking if he finds you attractive really counts as trying to get him to date you, but either way, it's not a date. He was just complaining to me in French about how Jackson doesn't like comics, so I said I love comics, and he invited me to go see the new Captain Americra with him. Which he will be here to pick me up for in like five minutes, so I'd appreciate if you two stopped bothering me and let me finish getting ready."

Scott sighs as Isaac pullson his cardigan. "At least wear a nicer sweater. That one has holes in it."

"This is my favorite sweater and it doesn't matter if it has holes in it because this-"

"Isn't a date. Right. If you insist," says Scott with a smirk that makes Isaac think that maybe he's not telling him something. Before he gets a chance to pry though, the doorbell rings.

"That's for me," he says, standing up with a grin. "Don't wait up!"

He takes the stairs two at a time, and when he opens the door, Danny is waiting for him, gorgeous as ever, holding a single white rose.

"Hi," says Isaac, a little breathlessly.

"Hey," says Danny. "Sorry, I know the flower is a little cheesy, but I saw it and it reminded me of you and I just couldn't resist."

Isaac's eyes flick from the rose to Danny and back several times, before he finally opens his mouth. "This is a date, isn't it?"

"Shit, I totally misread things, didn't I?" says Danny, blushing. "I'm so sorry, my gaydar is usually better than this. I can just get rid of the flower and we can pretend this never happened if you-"

"Danny, it's fine," Isaac says, cutting him off with a blinding smile. "Better than fine, really. Just... Do you mind if I go and change my sweater really quick?"


End file.
